Colossus
The Colossus (also known as the Colossi and the Oni Titan) is a massive stone giant that was created by the Overlord with the use of his True Potential in a bid to help him conquer both Ninjago and Equestria. The Colossus wandered through Ninjago City, wreaking havoc and destroying many buildings before the Ninja intervened. In the ensuing chaos, the Colossus grabbed the Destiny's Bounty and crushed it, leading Lloyd and the others to believe that Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Wu, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight were dead, when they were not. For several days, the Overlord used the Colossus to maintain his oppressive hold on Ninjago and Equestria. The Colossus remained docile for a while, before the Overlord awakened it to chase Nya's armored car. The being nearly crushed the vehicle, though it escaped unscathed. After Skylor absorbed some of the Overlord's element, she was able to gain control of the Colossus; as she and the Overlord struggled for control, it stumbled and destroyed numerous buildings; in the process, an apartment was razed and Harumi was killed. Enraged by Harumi's death, the Overlord unleashed the full wrath of the Colossus on the city. When the Ninja and the alicorns finally returned with several Dragons, they fought against the Colossus. Kai tied numerous chains around it, incapacitating the being. Although it eventually broke free, the Resistance, Wu, and multiple Ninjago citizens assisted in bringing down the titan. After Lloyd and the alicorns caused the Overlord to lose his power, the being crumbled into lifeless rocks. Depictions in the Series Sons of the Overlord Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria The Overlord and the Sons of the Overlord arrived at a village on their way to Ninjago City. When a villager told them that their village would fight, Harumi told the Overlord that the Villagers did not know of his power. The Overlord then used his True Potential to form a mighty beast, the Colossus, causing the Village to yield to the Overlord. The Colossus attacks Ninjago City and Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. go to face it. They are surprised by its immense size and try to figure out how to destroy it. Cole cracks the ground, causing the Colossus to fall, but it just gets back up again. It holds onto some wires overhead, which Jay uses to electrocute it. It falls again, but gets back up again. It swipes at a building, knocking a room away, revealing a citizen on the toilet. The Ninja realize they cannot beat it the four of them board the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 to get Lloyd and escape. They find Lloyd and try to get him on board. He throws the toddler Wu to them, but the Oni Titan then grabs the Bounty and crushes it. Lloyd and Harumi believe that the Ninja, the alicorn princesses and Wu were killed. In actuality, they survived, having been transported to another realm. Hunted Firstbourne As the Overlord watched over the city from his new throne, the Colossus was seen guarding it and after Harumi reported to the Overlord that Lloyd still hasn't been caught. The Overlord was posed to use Colossus to destroy half the city to draw him out, but Harumi quickly stopped him as that action was unnecessary and suggested sending Mr. E instead. Iron & Stone The Colossus stands inactive by Borg Tower while the Overlord executes Mr. E for his failure. Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria When the Resistance try to infiltrate Borg Tower, the Postman emerges from a dumpster and runs into the Colossus. When Lloyd broadcasted his speech, he referred to the Colossus. The Gilded Path When Lloyd, Nya, Skylor and Dareth escape the Garbage Depot in their Armored Car, the Overlord activates the Colossus to catch them. It easily jumps in front of them. Nya begins to reverse the car, but the Colossus steps on it, starting to crush it with its foot. Lloyd pleads with the Overlord not to crush them, and for a second, the Overlord hesitates. He is then attacked by P.I.X.A.L., who he shoots from the sky. However, this gives Nya a chance to escape from the foot and drive away, the Colossus losing balance and falling down to the road. The Weakest Link The remaining Resistance members formulate a plan to take control of the Colossus and use it against the Overlord. Mistaké shapeshifts into a doppelgänger of Harumi, who they recently took prisoner. They plan for "Harumi" to take Skylor to the Overlord, and using her element, she'll absorb the Overlord's power and use it to take control of the Colossus. Their plan succeeds, with Skylor gaining the element—though Mistaké is killed by the Overlord. Saving Faith The Colossus started attacking the School of Spinjitzu ????? coming soon... After Skylor touches the Overlord, she attempts to control the Colossus, but the Overlord instead uses it to walk towards them. Eventually, she takes control of it, using it to fling Ultra Violet across the city and defeat Killow. She then sends it up Borg Tower, prompting Harumi to flee, as the Overlord tries to retake control of his Colossus. It then smashes into the top of the tower, destroying the Overlord's throne. The Overlord keeps trying to retake control, fighting mentally for command, though Skylor maintains her grip on the being. As Harumi flees into a nearby apartment, the Colossus stumbles into the building. Realizing her fate is sealed, Harumi stands on the building's roof as it collapses. Enraged by her demise, the Overlord unleashes the Colossus on Ninjago, and it begins causing even greater destruction. School Raze: Lessons of Friendship The Colossus approaches a nearby building, where Lloyd, Nya, Dareth, and a poisoned Skylor stand on the rooftop. As they flee the rooftop, the Colossus begins thrusting debris at them, before they ultimately escape. Consumed by rage, the Overlord continues the Colossus's rampage, as it continues smashing buildings apart in search of Lloyd. School Raze: Magic Destiny After the original Ninja and the alicorn princesses return to Ninjago and Equestria, along with a group of dragons from the First Realm, they reunite with their allies and prepare for a final battle against the Overlord's forces. That night, the original Ninja and their dragons attack the Colossus. They fire their Vengestone Harpoons they gained from the Dragon Hunters, in a bid to incapacitate the Colossus. Though the chains repeatedly hold the being, time and time again it breaks free and continues causing destruction. Eventually, Kai jumps onto the Colossus, and gets close enough to bind the chains together even tighter. With help from the people of Ninjago, as well as Wu and the Firstbourne, he manages to make the chains tight enough that the Colossus stumbles and falls. After Lloyd and the alicorns use the Art of the Silent Fist against the Overlord, he loses his element of darkness. Consequently, the Colossus loses all its strength; its body crumbles apart into lifeless rocks once more. Rainbow Roadtrip Young DREAMER Coming soon... Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *133. "The Gilded Path" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *186. "Young DREAMER (mentioned) Trivia *It seems to have a consciousness of its own, because it attacked the dragons and Ninja while the Overlord was too busy to control it while fighting Lloyd, Wu, and the four princesses. Gallery DiGj90QWAAEtWzm.jpg